At Gunpoint
by Tenshi-Usa
Summary: **!!!chappy 12 is up!!!** Heero makes a vow to distroy the feelings he has for Duo... but if they get together... what will Heero do to efface his weaknesses? **warnings:: Yaoi! This is 1x2x1 folks! AHAHAHAHA! Heero/Duo fics rock!**
1. Drunk Mistakes

Okies! Be gentle, this be my first written yaoi/shounen-ai & first attempt a 1x2 (Duo/Heero) romance! Well, here you go… this is my newly written first attempt and chapter, of At Gunpoint--- enjoy! At Gunpoint 

Chapter 1: Drunk Mistakes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo giggled uncontrollably on his bed, while his hazy vision caught sight of Heero typing a way at the bright-screened laptop. Maybe he couldn't see because Heero had apparently napped on his bed while he was the party and his covers smelled of the illustrious aroma that was Heero. Or it could be the chance that the bubbly, fruity punch he'd had ten cupfuls or, had been spiked…? Nah! Shinigami didn't get drunk, did he? The braided boy giggled again.

"So Heeeee-lrooooo…? Whatcha' tyyyyyyyypin'?" The dazed male slurred.

"Hn." Heero replied, not once changing his position or looking at his obviously drunk comrade.

"Sounds Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Duo hiccupped, then giggled for the third time, putting on hand up to his mouth as if he was a schoolgirl who had just been told a dirty secret. Heero turned his head to look at the supposed, 'God of Death' and raised an eyebrow at the sight. Wufei knocked on the door to the boy's shared bedroom. Duo laughed girlishly before replying in a tone that was full of slurred words and scattered hiccups.

"I'm not alive at the moooooooooooooooment…" He hiccupped and giggled. "Please leave a massage at the end of the toothpaste!" Shinigami fell of the bed with woozy laughter, sounding very much like a hysterical young girl. Wufei entered.

"What's wrong with him? Did he go to a party and get drunk, AGAIN?!" The black-haired male questioned.

"Hn." Heero replied, confirming Wufei's thoughts. Duo looked up at the newly entered boy and grinned.

"What's yer naaaaaaaaaame Mister Beeeear?!" The dunk male asked and giggled again. Wufei raised and eyebrow just as Heero had done

"Think you can stand him, or should we put him in the shower and blast the cold water on him."

"Hn."

"All right, if you're sure…" With that, the black-haired gundam pilot left Heero and his deranged drunkard of a friend alone. 

"Hey, where'd duh teddy-bear go?" Heero glared at Duo and turned back to his typing. The longhaired boy got feebly up and stumbled over to Heero in the corner. He plopped down into the other boy's lap, draping his arms around the shorter male's slim shoulders. The Perfect Soldier suppressed the instinct to lash out and very badly hurt Duo. Instead, the shorthaired male gathered the drunk into his arms and lowered him onto the bed. As soon as Heero's arms left him, her began to shout.

"Hee-chaaaaaaaaan! Cooooome back, peas!" Soon enough, after a half-hour of rolling around his mattress stupidly, he finally fell into a half-passed-out, half-asleep state, and Heero no longer had to deal with the senseless Duo, it was a wonder he hadn't turn a gun on the Baka. 

*****

The next morning, the braided Baka awoke with large bags under his eyes and a splitting head-ach.

"Damn! Do we have some aspirin?" Duo asked, rubbing his scalp with the back of his hand. "I have one hell of a migraine!"

"Baka." Heero called I his normal monotone voice. "It serves you right for getting drunk last night." The perfect Soldier continued, handing the braided idiot two painkillers. Duo tried his best to imitate a mad, Heero death-glare as he accepted the pills and snub comment. Why did he have to be so damn mean al the time when he came with look like that?! It was all so confusing. Duo couldn't even remember what happened when he was drunk… Oh Shit! What if did something to Heero?! What if he'd told Heero he love him?!

"Um, H-Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Did anything **happen** while I was drunk?"

"Hn?" Heero asked, throwing a questioning glance toward the longhaired brunette. "Why do you ask?" The Perfect Soldier glared. Duo blushed and growled, moody from his current hangover.

"I was DRUNK! D-R-U-N-K!" He spelled out angrily. "I don't know and can't remember what happened… Wouldn't YOU want to know if you did anything stupid you couldn't remember?! Huh?! HUH?!"

"I would never put myself in a position of vulnerability, where I wouldn't recall said, important events." Heero's response was surprisingly lengthily, compared to his normal grunts. Duo growled.

"Just—Forget it!" With that the boy stormed out of the room, "I'm going to get something to eat!" AS the braided male stomped angrily into the kitchen, Wufei acknowledged him by saying,

"I made waffles. Help yourself."

"Thanks…" Duo replied, drifting off thoughtfully as he forked four waffles and six sausages onto his plate. "Wufei… Do you know what happened while I was drunk?" Wufei looked up, wiping his hands on a small towel.

"You giggled a lot… and you thought I was a stuffed anime bear." The black-haired Chinese boy replied.

"Anything… else?" Duo asked quietly.

"No… any reason?"

"I just want to make sure I didn't do anything I would have regret… that 'Perfect Soldier' wouldn't tell me!" The brunette complained, stuffing down two waffles and a sausage, then quickly washing it down with a gulp of orange juice.

Meanwhile Heero still sat in the room, typing on his laptop as usual This entry he was typing would seem quite interesting to the reader, if there was any, as it was titled: _drunkard3-31byperfectionexperiment19278_

So far his fast fingers had typed the mouthfuls all his grunts of response meant. This, said entry, so read:

_Violet eyes like that are always strange when that Baka's drunk. Sometimes I feel like slapping hime back to his senses. Wait? 'Sometimes I feel'… Do I? After all, I'm just a perfection experiment gone wrong. I was just bread to kill, and the blood of countless men covers my guilty, soiled hands, though I don't feel and ounce of remorse for the lives I've taken. He… sat on my lap last night, then went out like a light on his bed. You know I've held lots of guns before and pulled the trigger, taking the life of a man. Killing is easy, but.. and the Perfect Soldier… love? Or is it to hard to feel when I've been trained against such sentiments. Feelings, emotions, are nothing but a weakness, no soldier is perfect or complete with them. For they can be a fighter's downfall… his soft spot… his weakness… the thing he needs desperately to her rid of… and I will destroy every trace of this feeling… this weakness. For this is a mission I just now accepted, and nothing can stop Heero Yuy from, completing a mission._

_End Transmission…_

_PerfectExperiment19278_

Heero knew what that entry meant. He knew the Perfect Soldier's weakness was all over his carefully and triple locked, password entry blocked computer Journal. Heero knew that if it weren't for his carefully placed mask of coldness, it would be written all over his face as well. That was another advantage of their way of 'training' him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooo! How as that? Please review and give me tips for the second chappy so I can have it to you speedy quick! Until next time… Chow!

**Tenshi-Usa**


	2. Puzzling

Oh! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you've given me happiness so I could make this chappy & I forgot to put this at the beginning of the last chappy::

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of these characters in any way except Duo and Heero being my muses, but I don't really own them… for they really do have a minds of their own. Oh and I don't who the heck really owns these cute guys, but they are some lucky ducks!

Warnings:: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi (boyxboy relationships), cute/sappy thoughts, um… that's it. I might have lemon in another chappy, but not here. Nope! This is all very nice, not too naughty at all!

At Gunpoint 

Chapter Two: Puzzling

Duo's face was a syrupy mess, and he finished off the last of the sausages just as Trowa and Quatre walked in cuddling close with their fingers laced together. The braided boy gulped down his food and looked enviously at the enlaced fingers of the couple. How he wished that he could be like that with Heero… but he couldn't let his mind wander on that subject… it was too depressing. Though Duo really did wonder why the emotionless boy hadn't just told him that he had been giggling and thought Wufei was a teddy bear. Duo's mind wandered then to thoughts of Heero being a stuffed animal… one that he could cuddle close whenever he felt the need for companionship, or whenever he had a hard time pretending to be happy in a rough scenery. The longhaired brunette shook his head and drank the remaining orange juice in his glass. Why did his heart have to choose such a cold, emotionless man as Heero Yuy to latch onto? Why not some one like Quatre, who was kind and gentle? Why Heero Yuy? Why Heero, when he knew that the feeling he had would never be returned, no matter how much he fantasized about it? Duo blinked and noticed to his dismay that Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were starring at him looking concerned.

"Duo… what's wrong?" Quatre inquired out of the long and awkward silence. Duo grinned as if he was confused.

"What made you guys think there was anything wrong?" Shinigami licked his sticky lips. Trowa frowned.

"You seem kind of out of it, and you poked your face with your fork five times before you got the last bit of waffle in you mouth… It just seemed a little out of place."

"Trowa… I'm fine, really, just a little sleepy and messed up from this headache…" Duo smiled sheepishly, hoping they'd believe his little fib, but then again, at that moment, he looked so innocent that they all seemed convinced. He got up from the table, "I'm gonna go see what the Hee-chan is up to, okay?" He just wanted to get away from all of their unsure gazes. Duo made his way up the stair as quickly as he knew how without drawing attention to himself. The other three pilots shrugged it off as just what their friend had told them, though that didn't stop Quatre from worrying about his comrade.

Meanwhile Duo stepped into Heero and his room, gingerly opening the door as if afraid to disturb the rhythmic typing that could be heard from outside the entrance. He stepping inside, and while looking at his shoes felt the gun Heero had instinctively pulled on him push into his neck. The longhaired boy looked up.

"Hey, Hee-chan… don't get so worked up, it's just me…" The braided male said in response to the barrel of the gun pressing against him while throwing his arms up in surrender.

"Hn. You." Heero moved to sit back down and finish up any typing he had yet to do, that is, fixing with his journal's already tight security system. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Me." The braided Baka sat down on his bed. "Hey, thanks for the aspirin earlier… and I really didn't mean to yell, it's just, well, I'm kind of moody right now. Sorry Heero-Man!" Yeah, no doubt that Duo was back to his annoying garrulous self, but not nearly as aggravating as he was when drunk. Heero looked up for a second before closing his laptop and putting it away. The longhaired gundam pilot had no time to wonder where his crush had put said gun that had formerly rested firmly in Heero's hand. The Wing Zero Pilot turned and began to walk toward the door, as he was finished with his work for the time being. "Hey, where you going?" Duo brushed back and untamed piece of hair that had fallen out of his braid.

"Why do you want to know?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me. I'm kind of bored…" The longhaired boy smiled. "Hey, Hee-chan! Do you want to put together a puzzle, or something?" After a long silence of Heero simply starring blankly at the other brunette, he finally muttered a positive grunt.

"Okay… now what puzzle do you like?" Duo pulled out three boxes full of puzzle pieces. One was a kitten, one was a picture of a house, and the last one had two little boys sitting on a porch swing together, all were 1000 piece puzzles. "I like this one…" Duo blushed, pointing to the last one with the two little boys. Heero noted that they were sitting rather close and really didn't look like brothers in the picture, not at all actually. Was this some kind of game? Did Duo know about his feelings?

"That one's fine." The Perfect Soldier replied, referring to the longhaired brunette's pick. Duo put the other two away and went over to the desk Heero always sat at while typing and spread out all the pieces. 

"Okay, now we better find the corner pieces first…" Shinigami instructed, pulling up a second, neglected chair, to the desk as Heero sat in his normal chair in front of where the laptop sat when in use. Duo spotted a corner piece and smiled; reaching for it at the same time Heero did, causing their hands to touch briefly. The braided baka drew his hand back and blushed, letting Heero place it in a corner of the desk where there was space to put selected pieces. So the finding of corners went on with no more embarrassing moments for Duo, and soon they were looking of pieces with straight sides. Boarder Pieces. The fit pieces and in no time, or at least it seemed like no time to Duo, they had the whole puzzle complete, and not one piece had been lost. "How long do you think we were at it?" inquired the braided male.

"Look at the clock. It's almost one." Heero responded. 

"You serious? That means we worked at this thing for about two and half hours… I never knew I could get into something so much, what about you?" Duo answered in his normal chatter. Heero thought that the time hadn't really gone by all that quickly considering he was probably sweating the whole time with nervousness to be around Duo for that long. Then again, he **had **been interested in the way the longhaired male moved and mesmerized with how he knew exactly where each piece was met to go. No… he would not fail his mission… he needed to get rid of those feelings. They were nothing but trouble. "Hee…ro…" Duo looked worried. "Are, are you alright, Hee-chan" Heero had just been sitting there starring into space for five minutes. 

"Same as always." Heero replied, a bit of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Duo grinned at his own sarcasm. How he wished that they were, well, a little more than friends. 

"Depends." The slim blue-eyed boy answered the other male's query. How Heero's Prussian-blue eyes pierced Duo's fragile soul when they slipped in hiding pain or such… but now, for some unknown reason, his eyes pierced him even though there was no pain or secrets. It was just that all of a sudden, for a single moment, Heero had looked as if he needed to stay away from the braided boy, and the thought of Heero avoiding him… was like being told that your true love planned on torturing you, and it being true. That was the pain he felt as his crush's blue eyes flickered with an anger and fear of and for him. That was it. Duo was tired of keeping it locked up inside and keeping his feelings cowering in a corner because he wasn't brave enough to tell Heero who his passion was, that, all this time, He, the Perfect Soldier, had been adding wood to the burning fire of his soul. Duo looked down, it was all he could do to keep from kissing Hee-chan, right there.

"H-Hee-Heero?" Duo inquired, trying to still his warm lower half. Heero looked up at him, seeming interested in what could begin with such a strange and nervous tone. "Heero… I- I…well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time… and now, I just can't… um well… I- Heero, I-" The beat of Heero's heart quickened and his mouth became dry. What was Duo trying to say? It seemed important enough… so what was it? Duo took a deep breath…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I love cliffhangers. You people are going to hate me for this… ^^; Oh well. I like keeping my audience at the edge of their seats so they practically break their computers with anticipation. Am I doing a good job? ***grins***

Well, I Hope all goes well, don't you? Ja Ne… until next time! Oh and, um… Gomen… for all my spelling mistakes and crap if there is any… and there probably is, knowing my grade in Lang. Arts…. ^^;

Tenshi-Usa 


	3. Sanctuary

Okies! This is what you've all been waiting for, and meanwhile cursing me because of my cliffhangers… ehehehehehehe… well… here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimers:: BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I don't own anything… *pouts*****

Warnings:: If you haven't been too smart… this is shounen-ai/yaoi, there is a bit of deep kissing in here… (Ooooooooo scary!)

At Gunpoint 

Chapter Three: Sanctuary

"Hee-chan… I, I… love you." Duo bit his bottom lip and his eyes welled up with tears. He knew he shouldn't have said that. Now Heero would avoid him. The God of Death's head sank down between his shoulders and he looked at the floor to avoid eye contact. Heero just stood there, with that same face on, well, almost, for he had his guard partly down and his mouth was halfway open. He had to complete his mission… he had to fight against weakness! Then somewhere in him mind a little demanding voice scolded him, {{Here you are!}} the voice yelled {{The one you know that you've had feelings for… and not weak feelings either, Has just confessed his love to you and you're going to break his heart to complete a mission that might hurt you both?! }} Well, Heero had to admit, it was a rather foolish cause… well, kind of… maybe he could simply stray a bit so he didn't hurt Duo's feelings.

"D…Duo." The Perfect Soldier said, and his voice held, wait?! His voice held emotion…! This couldn't be… could it? "I…" Heero's cobalt blue eyes looked directly at Duo's slowly lifting, vibrant pastel orbs. They left Heero speechless, those eyes, and he knew he couldn't talk much, or express much beyond action in normal circumstances… the Perfect Soldier leaned in and devoured the longhaired boy's precious lips, noting the sweet taste and tender, undisturbed softness of his mouth's entrance. Heero's warm tongue pleaded entrance for only a second before Shinigami gave into his strange kindness and so the shorthaired brunette made sure his tongue explored all the points of interest in the strange new land it had entered that tasted of ripe strawberries and pure sugar. As he deepened the kiss ravenously, he pressed Duo back onto the wall and clung sharply to his wrists. His rough outward manner was almost painful but his gentle manner inside the kiss was indeed very pleasurable, and so much that he caused Duo to groan deep in his throat, almost struggling for air as Heero took in all that was this boy he had such a weakness for. The braided boy was beginning to feel faint from lack of air, when finally the other male pulled away, his breath not changing once from how it was before the kiss, but Duo, on the other hand, was gasping with his eyes shut tight, sliding half way down the wall. Once he regained his breath, he managed to say something in his all-to-sarcastic manner.

"You really aren't much for words, are you?" Duo laughed and drew Heero to him on the floor where he'd landed after sliding completely down the white shaded wall. "But… wow! That's one heck of a way to say things!" The braided boy grinned, "Well… I will say that you must have done that before, because that was… something…" Heero smiled lightly. "Wow! It can smile!" He chuckled half-heartily. 

"Did you like that?" was all that the Wing Zero Pilot said; the light smile still lingering on is lips.

"You can sure as heck bet I did!" Duo grinned. "And getting this sort of attention from such a cute guy is really flattering." The longhaired brunette joked.

"Hn."

"Oh great, he's gone back to the silent grunts…" The God of Death rolled his eyes and draped his arms over Heero's neck, pulling him close as he did so. Then in a whisper that reminded Heero very much of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, Duo seductively murmured, "Now it's my turn…" He grinned like that damn cat too, but before our Perfect Soldier could blink, he was in a lip lock with Shinigami, and there was a moist pink tongue running along Heero's mouth, searching for an opening, which it found in less time than it took to push Heero to the threadbare carpet. In a matter of seconds, Duo's tongue was massaging the inside of Heero's mouth and his hands were wandering up and down inside Heero's green tank top. The Perfect Soldier moaned inside the kiss and arched his back up because of the teasingly light feel of Duo's hands on him. The braided boy swallowed a bit of Heero's gingerbread saliva and pulled away, giggling at the look on Heero's face. He looked so dazed and half-asleep… it was quite laughable.

"I'm that good, huh?" Duo laughed. "Come on… no use waiting around here for anything to do!" The deep violet eyes of his lit up with excitement, "Lets go to the movies Hee-chan!" With that they both got up and walked to the door, Duo clinging to Heero's arm and cuddling it like a stuffed animal, Heero blushing light pink. They walked downstairs like that, and the instant the rest of the gang saw that Wufei began to grumble and laid fifty dollars on the table in front of Trowa and Quatre.

"Injustice!" Wufei shook his head, "I thought for sure that Duo'd be miserable after visiting with **him**!" Quatre grinned and snuggled into Trowa who looked up at the Chinese boy.

"I told you we know more about this kind of relationship than you do… and they **did **get together… so thank you for your tip!" Trowa's mouth turned up in a smirk as he counted the amount he won from the bet.

"Guy's were going out… we'll be back in a bit!" Duo called over Wufei's grumbles about injustice as they left for a rather cute and fuzzy first date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soooooooooooo?! What'd ya think?! Sorry this one was so short, but since I'm already making the forth chappy… I'll promise to try and make it long. So until then, chow! Ja Ne!

Tenshi-Usa 


	4. A Soldier's Fun

Well! I hope you like this cause I made it MUCH longer than your average chappy to make up for chapter three's shortness. Oh and for those of you who think that this is something I labeled 1x2… I haven't really labeled anything… but if you must know… this is 1x2x1 - So yeah… they can both be strong… *rolls eyes* Glad I cleared that up?

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime/manga and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH

Warnings: FLUFF, YES! SO FLUFFY, um… more deep kissing****

At Gunpoint

Chapter Four: A Soldier's Fun

Low and behold, Duo had a vehicle… one that Heero never noticed… not too bad either… I mean, if you like the thrill of a motorcycle. It was black… so typical of Shinigami.

"Do you know how to drive this thing, or should I?" The longhaired cyclist inquired.

"I'll drive." Duo, of all people, should have known that Heero knew how to operate just about anything that required electricity… well, except the stove, but that didn't count, did it? Heero rarely needed anything like that kind of nourishment… not that he ate much anyway. "You know… I don't feel like going to the movies…" There it was again, _feel_… did he? Maybe… just maybe, he did… or perhaps he didn't- it was hard to tell. Heero got on the motorcycle and put on one of the black matching helmets.

"Oh Hee-chan! This is just too good to be true, like a dream! I just pray I won't wake up if it is…" Duo drifted of sadly in his statement, but then continued. "'Cause if it was… I couldn't be with you… and I couldn't be happy." Heero felt an array of heat radiate from his cheeks and ears; he, the Perfect Soldier, was blushing. "But… Heero? I've got a question."

"Hn?"

"Where will we go if we don't go to the movies?" Duo's head was by Heero's shoulder and he turned his own head to face those innocent blue-violet eyes.

"I don't know… somewhere else."

"Oooo! Oooo! Hee-chan! Later today can we go to the karaoke bar… but first we can um… Oh! Let's go swimming at the athletic center!" Heero shook his head at the adorable childish behavior, but agreed and they speed off for the athletic center. 

*****

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Duo whined from the changing stall in the boy's locker-room. "I can't find the my set of the swim trunks we bought at the gift shop!" Duo ran out of the booth in his underwear. "Have you seen them?!" He leaned over and opened the bag with Heero's swimming trunks in it. "Yeah! Here they are!" Duo spotted a pair of black trunks next to Heero's blue one's. The talkative bishounen skipped merrily back into the stall, waving shorts in hand. Luckily, they were the only two there since it was an awkward time for people to be at the athletic center. Had Heero not been as stone-faced as he was at all times, he might have laughed at this behavior… but normally, you don't want him to laugh, since the only time he does is when he's about to kill one of the top-ranking enemies with some really bad plan, like shooting them square in the head or slitting their throat. Well, we should get off that subject, ne? Duo was humming all the while in the stall, while Heero waited for his turn. He went over and tugged on the blue plastic curtain that protected Duo from his viewing pleasure.

"Are you done yet?" Heero asked, although with his voice, it sounded much more like a statement.

"Nope! But…" From inside the stall, Duo got a sly look on his face. He reached his hand out of the curtain and pulled in a rather unsuspecting Heero. "Not that it matters, I mean… we're both boy's…" Duo's voice was smooth and deceptive, his words rolling off the tongue like butter as he began to slowly pull on his swimming trunks. "Get going or we'll be stuck in the three-o'-clock crowd." Duo grinned. Heero cursed slightly under his breathe, maybe this wasn't so bad, but he just a little annoy at being told to do something, though… for Duo… he might do anything. The Perfect Soldier took off his clothes and whipped on his needed swimming shorts, noting that Duo had been watching him out of the corner of a blue-violet eye the whole time.

"Now let's go." Heero said, grabbing Duo's hand and pulling him out of the stall, stopping just long enough to deposit their clothing in an already-paid-for locker. The braided boy caught up to his hurried boyfriend and laced his fingers in between Heero's just as he had seen Quatre do with Trowa. This **must** be a dream! Though his fantasies could never seem this real, could never smell so much like Heero. Everything felt so fuzzy and… and… perfect. He had his Perfect Soldier after all this time. He was like a little kid who starred a these puppies every day and every day one was gone, until they were gone all together, but he discovered that the last one was his, that he had a piece of the litter, a piece of Heero. Only… he hoped that… **he **was Heero's little pet, he hoped that Heero wanted to hold him as much as he wanted to hold Heero. Duo giggled and held one hand out in front of him like some old English dude from Shakespeare or something.

"Yonder lies the pool of blue-green chlorinated water!" Shinigami declared in a voice that sounded like a very poor attempt at old English. A light smile spread it's way across Heero's lips. Wow! Smiled twice in one day! Duo had hit the jackpot! They opened the doors to the poolroom and a light sea-smelling fog drifted from the pool. Duo grinned. "Hey, Hee-chan! Watch me dive!" 'The Got of Death' Ran off the diving board and did a flip into the empty water below, splashing water everywhere within a five foot radius. Heero walked over to the side of the pool and used the stepladder to lower himself into the sea green colored liquid. He had just push off from the last step when Duo came up behind him and dunked him into the water, but Heero didn't give up, so he decided to drag his offender down with him. Eventually they both came up for breath and Duo swam over to his boyfriend and grinned wrapping his arms around Heero's neck.

"I love you, Hee-chan…" Duo pecked his loves lips and swam away. "You'll have to catch me if you want more!" The braided boy winked and grinned broadly. Heero chased after him, easily caught him in the shallow end right by the wall, and pressed him to it. "Would you look at that, I'm trapped…" Duo smiled happily right before Heero kissed him full on the lips and ran his tongue along his love's own lips, and tasted a bit of maple syrup from his pancakes, then slipped his probing tongue into Duo's tender mouth, gently playing with his love's own pink tongue. (*!cute!* ^^) 

"Hey! If you're gonna do that, please do it somewhere else!" Heero parted from Duo's lips and looked up at the gruff voice that had interrupted them. {{Damn lifeguard, spoiling all my fun.}} Thought Heero. 

"Come on, Hee-chan… we don't need some homophobe gaping at us! Let's go somewhere else…" Duo growled and taking Heero's hand, leading him out of the pool behind him, but just before they went in the locker room he stuck his tongue out at the man and thrust his nose haughtily in the air. Once inside the locker room Duo began grumbling about stupid homophobes and such while they got on their clothes. 

"Duo? Since we spent so little time here, you want to go for a late lunch?" Heero suggested. The other male's eyes lit up at the mention of food. 

"Sure!" Duo grinned apparently in a better mood now that he could think of eating… his one and only fun past time. He didn't consider killing people fun, then again, who would? Maybe Heero, but he didn't seem to get joy out of anything; anything but watching Duo. They walked out of the athletic center, hand's clasped, fingers laced, and Duo's head resting on his love's shoulder. Heero climbed on the motorcycle, handing Duo his helmet, while putting on his own. The Prussian-eyed make started up the bike. Duo grinned.

"Should I hold on tight?" He giggled.

"If you want…"

"I take that as a yes!" Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and pressed his body against Heero's strong back. They speed off, leaving the athletic center, literally, in their dust, as it rose up and clouded the air with a thick dusty brown smoke. They ended up at a café on the edge of town, but it's not like they didn't enjoy the close ride. Duo got off almost reluctantly, but almost forgot about the closeness when they one again enlaced fingers and walked into the Café.

*****

Duo ate his last French fry happily and then took a large gulp of his hot coco, looking up at Heero with foamy chocolate mustache. Heero paid that bill and they walked out of the little restaurant happy, though the Perfect Soldier couldn't help but stare at the mustache of hot coco, quickly cooling above Duo's upper lip. He leaned in and tenderly kissed away the chocolate, leaving Duo with a confused look on his face.

"Wow that was short, so what'd you do that for?" He questioned, eyes big and innocent.

"You had hot chocolate above your lip. Mmm. Good, still warm." Duo rolled his eyes.

"Now you're looking for excuses to kiss me… that's just cute." Shinigami grinned wide. "Hey, do you want to see how I drive?" He looked a little too sly, but Heero gave his 'sure, whatever' grunt. "Okay… now you'll want to seriously hold on!" They put their helmets on and Heero held his boyfriend firmly around the waist, unsure of just what would happen. They flew! Or at least came as close to flying as Heero Yuy had ever come in his life. Heero made up his mind that Duo should drive all the time. It occurred to him that Duo had surprised him once again with his abilities.

~~~~~~~~~

*grins* Told you I'd make this chappy long to make up for the last one! I love this kind of stuff. This was so fluffy! *stuffs face in fluffiness* Well, tell me what you think! I'm about one chapter ahead or something! Please review and tell me what you think.

Tenshi-Usa 


	5. The Movies

Okies! Another chappy has been completed so don't kill me! Or threaten to hang me off a cliff to pay me back for my 'cliffhangers'… *cou*- White Desti -*cough* -ny… Just joking! I love all of you! You've given me the courage to write two chapters… so don't get mad… though you can just read this one right now… o.O Oh and Labannya… *pink fluffy cloud cotton candy floats by* *chomps on cloud* You happy? NOW **THAT** WAS FLUFFY! *grins at own absurdity*

Gun Point 

Chapter Five: The Movies

Duo grinned as they speed through back-allies and all the fast roots to anywhere. "Do you feel like going to see a movie yet?" The daring cyclist turned a sharp corner.

"If you do." Heero was so passive… but that might have been due to lack of opinion. {{Damn… this boy is full of tricks…}} The Perfect Soldier mused to himself in the back of his mind. {{Is there anything else my Duo can do that I'm not aware of?}} After all, Duo's abilities were very surprising, not to mention, very… arousing. (*snickers, snickers*… Oi… Gomen. I just needed to add my little cackles.) In no time they had pulled up into the movie theatre parking lot. They looked at the list of playing movies… {{Signs huh… sound interesting… and full of horror that will have Duo practically clinging to me!}} Heero was with no doubt evil… and he made that judgment himself while getting off the motorcycle.

"Hey… look at that one there… Signs… it looks good." The shorthaired male looked at his lover and let a smile dance over his lips. Wow! THREE smiles in one day… if this continued… Duo might just faint… wait- no… he might pass out… fainting's for girls. Either way… Shinigami couldn't turn down another smile.

"Yeah. Looks good. Let's see it!" Heero did and inward cheer of victory as his plan was working. They approached the ticket booth hand in hand.

"Two for Signs." The Perfect Soldier replied to the query of, 'How may I help you today, sir?' They had gotten there at just the right time, as once they settled themselves in the front row, as the only ones that dared to sit so close to the action during a Horror movie, and the previews began to fade as the movie started off. They watched it with curiosity, and Duo with slight fear as he wrapped his arms around Heero's own strong upper limb, gently nuzzling his face into Heero's sleeve every one in a while. Mmm… comfy-cozy! Nothing like a Duo on your arm to make you go crazy, and make your heart zing out of beat… perhaps skip one very vital beat… oh well… it's worth it. The movie was for the most part… enjoyable… at least on side, though Duo was silently vowing he would never see a movie like that in the front row again. Let's just say that he wasn't much for horror movies. (Grrrr… I seriously need some romance in here… its just cute now…but I want kissing! I'm good at describing kissing… ehehehehe… it's fun too…^^;) Heero waved a snickers bar in front of Duo as they walked of the theatre.

"Eat up."

"Hee-chan… you're the best." Duo took the snickers bar and ate it in slow, big bites to savor the taste. He finished rather quickly to spite his large, slow bites, supposing that the sugar got the best of him and beckoned him to eat faster. Heero looked at him.

"Why is it anytime you eat something chocolate, you get it all over your face…?" It really was bizarre.

"Does that mean you need to kiss me to get it off?" Duo grinned. So that was it! Well, two can play at that game.

"No… I shouldn't be looking for excuses to kiss you… remember." Ooo… that's got to hurt! Hmm… well… Heero had just loved Duo driving… maybe…

"Heero… why don't you drive this time… let's see what you've got." Ouch.

"Yeah… though it's time we should be heading home, the others might start to worry." Double Ouch. That was a blow to the stomach.

"Fine, fine, you win Hee-chan." The braided brunette grumbled in defeat. This really was some kind of game. Eh… War. Huh! Good God ya'll. (*laughs* I couldn't resist… I was listening to it at the time… ^^;) 

"Cheer up. No one said we couldn't do something fun at home…" For some reason, his voice was still awkwardly bland and emotionless. Duo understood and grinned. 

"Of coarse, why didn't I think of that…" The longhaired brunette grinned again and let out a little giggle. "There are **plenty** of things to do at home…"

*****

Back at the house all of the other G-boys were busy discussing why their new, cute, couple wasn't back. It all started when Trowa took to wondering.

"What could they be doing that they'd be gone for… five hours?" Trowa questioned, himself, or maybe the other two. Quatre giggled mischievously.

"I know what they could be **doing**…" With that he laughed hysterically, knowing the suggestive comment he made just resulted in Wufei's head jerking up and Trowa looking at him kindly.

"No… my love, I doubt that's the case… thought it would be rather exciting… for any spies." Trowa was now the one who was throwing out suggestive comments.

"It's injustice to think of such a thing… especially since they've just found out the other's feelings…" Wufei declared, a glare in his eyes directing itself on the blonde's rather stiff-looking boyfriend, but he didn't see the Chinese boy's stare, for he was looking down at the blonde, whose eyes seemed to say, '_Well, speaking of such things…_' Though Trowa's eyes responded with a rather well expressed '_No, not now… you little blonde…_' So instead of complying with Quatre's silent request, he reached down and gently gave him a prolonged, light kiss on the lips, that, no matter how much the blonde tried to get in between those icy lips, he couldn't, and just had to settled with the small lip peck. Wufei rubbed at his temples.

"I **do not** want to know what goes on in your brains…"

*****

Heero and Duo pulled up to their regular home. Heero really hadn't been too bad at speeding down the alleyways, almost as if he was trying to beat Shinigami's talent. Ha! No one could surpass Shinigami! No matter the skill or training… **this** God of Death was number one! Nurmo Uno! Yep! Duo grinned as they hopped off the bike and went inside. The three other pilots starred eagerly at them as they entered.

"Where were you all this time?" Wufei narrowed his eyes in disgruntlement. 

"Well, if you want to know… we went lots of places…" Duo began in his chatty demeanor. "Fist we went swimming at the athletic center, but some freaky homophobe of a life-guard told up to get out… then we went to lunch and I had a double cheeseburger with the works and big side of fries, and a hot cup of coco… and Heero had a… flippin' what's-it salad with croutons. Oh and ranch dressing… he drank the water… then, we went to see a movie… man… never sit in the front row in a horror movie! We saw Signs! Then we decided you'd guy's were going to wonder if we got flushed down the toilet at some rest stop and crap so we came home." Duo grinned contently, happy with his garrulously told tale. The newly arrived pair sat down at the table to talk with their comrades about this and that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi!!! Sooooooooooooo? Tell me what you think? Oh and I'm think of having a lemon in the future… can you help me out? Because I don't know weather or not it would complement the story line or what… XP Seriously… don't ask.


	6. Pants

Okies! Another chapter is here! So read! And I thank all those who are reading this and liking this! This chapter is 1484 words long! I'm on a dinner roll! *giggles*

At Gunpoint 

Chapter Six: Pants

So once this and that had been talked of enough for one sitting, Quatre glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. It was six-thirty already. He should of started dinner by then. Quatre inwardly scolded himself for his lateness. 

"I- I better get to making dinner… Gomen…" The blonde ran over to the refrigerator and, after opening the door, he stuck his head in searching for something fast to cook. Nothing there… just some milk and junk. Better check the pantry… oh! Look at that… a few cans of cooked chicken… and a bottle of soy sauce... and long spaghetti noodles. There's dinner! Just add a few veggies and… presto! Quatre quickly got to work boiling water for the noodles and chopping some carrots for this soon-to-be quickly thrown together meal. (…Mmm… I love noodles… just like KuraiBeams… and her horribly out of tune Noodles song- um… don't ask…^^;) Duo grinned at the smell of food (or he might have heard what I just said… *grins*).

"Feel like going upstairs…" Duo looked toward to staircase, "I don't know… I just feel like a little nap… Can you guy's wake me up when dinner's ready?" Trowa nodded as the longhaired brunette got up and made his way to the stairs. Once Duo had gone upstairs, Heero followed suit and Quatre looked over and gave him a light smile as he went up the stairs. The moment Heero walked in the door, the other brunette jumped at the sound of the door's small squeak when the hinges creaked. 

"Oh… it's you…" Duo sighed and grinned at his newly made boyfriend. "Hope you don't mind me here… while I nap a bit…" Heero noted to himself what Duo was in the middle of doing. Yes… and since his pants were halfway down, that was rather… surprising… when one came into a room... to see someone- with their pants down. Without letting himself gawk at the boy before him, Heero made his way to the desk and took out his laptop to continue writing more in his Journal… this certainly did add to things, though Duo noticed his gaze for a moment and took a few words to explain. "I… can't sleep to well in pants. In case you haven't noticed." The longhaired boy yawned before completing the process of slipping out of his black pants and climbing into his bed for a 'little nap'. Soon enough the boy was asleep and the Perfect Soldier… couldn't bring himself to write anything since his eyes wouldn't slip from Duo's sweet face as he slept deeply and contently. Eventually Heero gave up on ever writing anything like this and closed his laptop, putting it back in it's hidden place, where it was normally kept. For a while, he simply watched, looked at the sleeping angel… then he traipsed up to the bedside and brushed a piece of loose hair out of Duo's face. At the touch, the longhaired male pressed his cheek against the hand of the gawking boy, inducing a blush from the more awake of the two. Heero sat down, flinching at the creak of the bed, hoping it didn't wake Duo. He held his breath… nothing… still the soft sleeping breathe filled the room. At long last, he laid down beside him and let out a content sigh, slipping his arms around Shinigami and drowsily falling into a deep sleep of his own. 

That's how Trowa found them when he came to wake Duo… it was so adorable that he almost decided to let them nap. Trowa examined them both, trying to figure out how to wake Heero or Duo so the other could rouse the one who would still be sleeping. He finally figured it would be easier if he woke Duo.

"Maxwell… wake up." Trowa poked the God of Death and his eyes opened. "Dinner." Duo was immediately awake at that word, but soon blushed seeing who had decided to cuddle him during the nap. "I'll leave you two here so you can get ready and I'll see you both downstairs." Trowa walked out the door.

"Hee-chan…" Duo gently nuzzled against his love's cheek. Heero blinked, groggy and confused. He knew that whisper… that warm touch. {{Duo?}} Hee-chan thought before realizing that he'd said it. "Yes…" Shinigami smiled happily. "Dinner's ready… and I need my pants." He blushed saying the words. Ah… what a way to ruin the moment: with pants. Heero almost scrambled back to get out of the way so Duo could become fully clothed… though apparently Duo had another idea first. He gently reached a hand toward Heero's face and leaned in, simply wetting his love's lips with the tip of his tongue before getting up and pulling on his pants.

"Hey Hee-chan? Are we going to the Karaoke Bar after dinner?" Shinigami inquired, taking his hair out of the now messy braid and combing it softly with a brush before braiding it again to keep his hair out of the way. 

"I guess… but not right after dinner… later…" Heero trailed off. It was strange how his voice never left that monotone sounding echo. He never really sounded excited or confused or even questioning… it was all just one tone and one sound, though the whole thing never really bothered Duo… he just wished that his Hee-chan would give him hint to his emotions in his voice like most people do. Soon enough they made their way downstairs and Duo grinned at the food before sitting down and stuffing his face like crazy.

"Do you ever eat without the enthusiasm of a thousand angry boars?" Heero questioned eye's looking at Duo skeptically. The quickly eating boy didn't respond since he was a little too preoccupied with his food. 

"Done!" Duo grinned, "Please, sir, may I have some more?" If he would have had a tail it would have been wagging back and fourth excitedly like a dog's. So Duo got anther serving and ate it a little slower as Quatre warned him if he ate any fast he'd get the hiccups. They all finished about the same time and left the rest to Quatre. Duo and Heero went in the living room to watch T.V., well, at least Duo did, Heero probably just followed him around because there was nothing else to do. For hours they sat there and then Heero looked up at the clock, noting that it was ten and if they were going anywhere tonight that they should get moving. 

"Hey… we better get going… it's about ten." Duo glanced at the clock and grinned back at Heero.

"Hold on…" He said, scooting toward the stairs, "I've got to… um… change…" Our Perfect Soldier just looked in that direction for a while before turning off the television and getting up for his coat, as it would most likely be chilly at ten in April. Soon enough, Duo came down and… he was beautiful. With tight black leather pants and a t-shirt made of light, almost see-through white material that had buttons going down the middle. So that was it… he did 'change' but… it was one hell of an outfit change. Duo noticed his gawk and grinned broadly at the response.

"Should I drive this time?" He casually asked, as Heero still hadn't figured out that he was being caught off guard, and his mask was slipping.

"You." The shorthaired boy blinked and his eyes were almost glued to the back of Duo's pants as he walked ahead of him, toward the door. Those were some pants… very tight on the wearer… so much that it seem as though every line of his rear was in perfect view. Heero shook his head. Where did he get that outfit?! Did it really matter? No… not really since he was simply happy with the view. They climbed on the motorcycle and zoomed off into the dark crystal night, the stars winking at them from up in the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooooooooooooooooo! Whacha think? This story is really growing on me… I never thought it'd amount to much! Yet your support and will to keep me going has really given me ideas and this story is just… become a daily part of my life! I Thank all who reviewed so far… and all you who are going to review right now! See that thing down there… it's a button… if the little dropdown bar says, SUBMIT REVIEW please press the button that says GO… It's all gearing up for the lemon people said I should make and a nice Bash-Releana Chappy! I just need a few ideas… my mind is going on empty…

Tenshi-Usa 


	7. Karaoke Night

Okies! Thank you all for your reviews! I feel so much more confident and happy that I decided to complete this chapter, since I had it halfway finished for a while, as I had no inspiration, but all of the lovely reviews changed that, and I promised to give you people this new chapter, and I certainly hope you love it to death!

Disclaimer:: No matter how much I dream, how much I hope, the G-boys are not mine, and I really, really hate that. XP Ugh. I so wish that I owned them…. Then all of you would be happy as I would have… um… things… happen between… 1 & 2… and you know what… ehehehehehehe…

Warnings:: Mush, sap, deep kissing, fluff, stuff that implies bad things, but really doesn't mean that… it's just your perverted minds! Bad bad perverts! *just jokin'… I love you all! Even the perverts! ^^ *grins*

At Gunpoint 

Chapter Seven: Karaoke Night

"No." Heero glared at his braided boyfriend and shook his head.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Hee-chan! Please!" Duo looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"I said no." The Perfect Soldier growled, "I'm **not** singing." To spite the outfit, the eyes, and the alcohol he'd consumed, nothing could make him get up there and sing. Nothing. Heero kept his glare focused on Duo. "You can do whatever you want, but Hell well freeze over before I even **say** I'll sing." His eyes flared, almost screaming that if Duo tried to get him up there… he would walk straight out of this place and… no way that he'd sing. Heero shook his head again, and raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to leave?"

"No… Please don't leave…" Shinigami looked like he might crumble; he just looked that fragile. "I- I just don't understand why you won't sing with me…"

"I don't sing." Duo whimpered. It was eleven already. His begging had done no good. Heero knew that he would get them both out of there… if he hadn't had any alcohol… but now he knew he would be stopped if… wait… he **could** just leave. "Duo we're leaving." Heero grabbed his love's hand and pushed through the crowds, eventually making to the door, grumbling. "Why did I even agree to this?!"

"Um…" Duo began to answer his question but then decided that he might get mad. "I…" The longhaired boy let out a sigh… why is it he found it so hard to finish a sentence when Heero was upset. Lots of good Duo was… he couldn't even say anything; he began to scold himself inwardly.

"I'm driving." Heero knew that if Duo drove, they'd never make it home alive… he was drunk… certainly not as drunk as he had be the last night but still too out of it to drive. As Heero looked for the motorcycle, and tried looking on the other side of the building, the longhaired boy at his side, he felt one warm hand grab hold of his shoulder. Heero turned around and Duo kissed him deeply, swallowing all of his breath and forcing him up against the outer brick wall of the Karaoke Bar. 

"Hee…ro…" Shinigami moaned in the kiss, using his tongue to say the well-loved name of his one and only, still consuming his lover's lips hungrily in the process. Heero's fingernails scraped across Duo's pale wrists and his hands shook at the effort of begging for more with his sharp nails. So the God of Death complied with the implied request and pressed more into the kiss. Heero could feel the air he had left in his lungs being drained by the magnitude of the kiss in which he played the part of victim, making it all too confusing, as he was the more powerful. Though he would not give up, he would hang on as long as he could, until he couldn't breath anymore. Duo began to pull away, sensing that Heero was quickly loosing his breath and his balance, as he began to shakily fall down the wall, but when Heero felt this he grabbed Duo's head and kept it pressed to him. He would hold on. No matter what, this was something that he wouldn't fail at. Duo noted the ferociousness of his hold and the forceful clamp as he held desperately onto the kiss, onto the moment. Heero could feel himself slipping into dizziness as his fingers slipped out of his love's hair and he found himself gasping up against the wall, happy knowing he'd held on as long as he did. Duo worked to steady himself before sitting down next to Heero who was gasping on the ground.

"Hee-chan… I'm sorry…" He looked at his fidgeting pale fingers, "I… I didn't meant to jump on you like that… It's just, you were there and… I kinda lost it… Hee-chan… I'm so sorry… I just…" Duo spilled out his apology guiltily, praying that Heero wouldn't be mad at him for leaving him breathless like that, though he was cut off by Heero's stern monotone voice. 

"Why would you be sorry when I made myself like this?" His question was rather breathy and raspy as he was still trying to grab for air he couldn't take in fast enough. "I'm the one who stopped you from pulling away, Baka." He seemed to be catching his rather evasive breath finally. Duo looked at him with a gaze of amazement and half-hidden gratitude. 

"You're… you're not made at me? But I thought-" The longhaired boy puzzled over this silently and eventually grinned contently. "That was a rather good one wasn't it?" For a moment there seemed as if there would be no response. 

"Hn." Duo took that grunt as a yes, seeing as it was a little more positively put than some of his usual sounds. 

"Hee-chan?"

"Hn?"

"You sure we can't go back in for a little bit…? I won't make you sing… I promise." Eh. What could it hurt?

"Let's go back in." Duo was so excited he nearly hugged Heero to death, but not quite, considering that the Perfect Soldier was practically immune to death. So for at least two hours on end, Heero enjoyed every instant of his lover's insane singing, and the fact that he didn't have to sing. Soon enough, at about a quarter after midnight, they began to get drowsy and decided that it would be best if they made it back home. So now that Duo had managed to make himself a little more sober, he got to drive home, with no worries of getting killed by a crash.

*****

"Heero… if you want… you can sleep with me tonight." A reddening blush made it's way across Duo's face as he finished undressing for bed.

"Um… I guess." Just goes to show you how easily a suggestion from Duo can make Heero Yuy say yes to sleeping with him… that is - just sleeping - nothing else. (Just had to put that there for all of you drooling over lemony thoughts… nope! Not now! I've got a time and place picked out… so just wait. It'll come.) As the longhaired brunette scooted into his bed, Heero went over to the lights, in his boxers as was Duo, and soon made it over to the bed that already radiated with the heat of the younger male. While Heero scuttled into the covers where his love lay, rather happy and red-faced, he blushed lightly and turned to face a direction where he could sleep, that was, ironically, facing Duo. Gingerly, as Hee-chan closed his eyes, Shinigami wrapped his arms around the boy and placed a light trail of kisses from his cheek down to the top of his chest. Then, with a sigh of content, he fell asleep like a baby, still holding tightly to the angel beside him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Soooooooooooo! Whad'ya think? I worked really hard on this and for a while there I was in a slump. Glad that passed! I want to once again thank all reviewers and those who are about to review! I love you all mucho much! Well, I thought that the ending to this was too fluffy… even more so than that little cotton candy idea that Labannya gave me… yes… it was the thought of someone else for that little joke, but hey… I only live once! Oh… yes… can you spell F-L-U-F-F-Y?! That's what this is… ahahahahahaha! Sap and fluff! Would you say I'm obsessed?! Oh well, you like my cut little ideas I have about these two don't you?! Ja Ne until next time!

Tenshi-Usa


	8. Big Mistake

Okies! You guys are going to seriously hate me for this chappy… but I'm not giving it away! Wellies, no lemon yet… and um… I worked really, really, extra hard on this one! I Hope you love it, no matter how… um… well, you'll find out! ^^; It's hard not being able to give hints! Gar!

Disclaimer:: This is not mine! Okay! I own nothing! And if you think for even a minute that I own the G-boys…! I only wish!

Warnings:: Um… this is… um… no real warning… because you peeps already know that his is Yaoi… or else you wouldn't be reading this chappy… okay… so eat up this chappy- not literally! ^^;

At Gunpoint

Chapter Eight: Big Mistake

Maybe it was the fact that he'd been in a dream-like state for what seemed like so long, he didn't say he'd give in and love Duo back, he just said, in a way, that he would 'stray a bit, as not to hurt Duo's feelings'. Duo was delicate… and he seemed in so much need of protecting…but there was a mission at hand, and where there was a mission, there was Heero Yuy, bent on completing it. The Perfect Soldier couldn't love… and the only way someone would love him, is if they were blind to see what a danger and how cold-hearted he was. He was very much like a machine in a shop, waiting to do the work he needed to do, and for a machine, there was no want, there was not feel, just cold hard nothing. And that's what he was in a way, a cold, hard, emotionless machine. No, the Perfect Soldier wasn't capable of love. The Perfect Soldier could only mimic thoughts and feelings of love, not produce them, not experience them. So therefore there was no way that this could ever be. It was a lie; just like so many other cold and evil things before. Duo had made a mistake, and there was nothing that could reverse that mistake; they just needed to stay away from each other. It was all an illusion. All of it; how his fingers had longed for Duo's skin within grasp, how he wanted to feel that long chest-nut hair in his hands, and take in his scent, how he couldn't look into those eyes without being dumbfounded. It was all surreal, all of it… all of it and there wasn't an ounce that could come true, that could be true. He wished he could linger in the warmth of the bed, and sleep forever, but it wasn't like that, not at all. Silent, unseen tears tore at him inside and he, while laying on the bed, beneath the covers, warmed by Duo's self, leaned over and kissed his love, a kiss that could only be a farewell of the things of the day before. And Heero took in his lips, for the last time the he would try to care to. 

Heero Yuy got up out of the bed and Duo rolled over to the spot where he had been, searching in his sleep for the body of his love. "Hee-ro…" Duo mumbled in his sleepiness and grabbed a pillow, hugging it like it was the one he longed for. Heero walked to the closet for a towel and proceeded into the bathroom, where he could think over things as he took his morning shower. He soon stripped himself of the only article of clothing that he had on at them moment and stepped into his nice hot shower. He had always found burning hot temperatures of water calming for some strange reason. Why, oh, why had he kissed Duo?! What an idiot! Didn't he ever consider the consequences of his actions?! No… not really. He acted on impulse, and under normal circumstances, was able to quickly reprimand any mistake that could be made. This was not a normal circumstance that was for sure. How could he have been so stupid as to forget that he could be stuck with that kiss forever, that it alone could keep him from completing his mission. Heero reached for the soap and cleaned himself vigorously. How could he have done something like that without knowing that it could be disastrous?! He needed to get rid of it all. All of the thoughts, all of the fake feelings, all of the day that had been, all of the 'I love you's and all of the tenderness that he longed desperately for… the tenderness that Duo could give him forever, but he was too stubborn to take. He was to preoccupied with his mission to note that this alone would hurt his Duo more than any other things… at least before he had been prepared for a rejection. Now, it would all scar him to deeply to even look at Heero ever again. Oh God… could he handle that… not ever looking at Duo again… having those pastel orbs avoid him at all costs. Of course he could. {{Stop lying to yourself!}} His inner voice scolded, {{You couldn't handle it for one second! It would hurt too much, and you know it. Stubborn Jackass, can't you see what will happen!}} This time, his mind's contrast was ignored and he squirted a gob of green mint-scented shampoo into his hair and began to lather it. Duo had used his shampoo on more than one occasion and it was evident with the small amount of it left in bottle. Heero ran a hand through his wet, dark hair.

"Kuso…" How the heck would he tell Duo?! {{As long as you're not going to listen to the back of your head, I'll help out!}} The voice in the back of his mind yielded for a moment. {{If you want to let him down, do it kindly… and softly… I… you're alter-ego, couldn't stand to see his heart broken, and you can bet, I'll drive you so crazy with guilt if you do, you'll deem suicide better than life!}} Point well made, but kind and soft wasn't how he felt about subject. He felt sharp and angry. Like he'd do anything to get rid of everything that was associated with those damn feelings he had; feelings that he shouldn't have, feelings that were human… and if possible, he was **very** far from human. He squirted a blob of green mint conditioner into his thick auburn locks of short hair he had up on his fuzzy little head. "Nothing's left… I just need to say it's over." That wasn't really true. One thing was left: the fact that he loved Duo and Duo loved him to death. As Heero stepped out of the shower he grabbed a fluffy, white towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked into the room like that and found that Duo wasn't yet wake, so he dressed and dried his hair off with the towel. He threw the soggy ball of white fluffiness into the dirty clothes hamper turned around to see a groggy Duo sitting on the bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He yawned and grinned. 

"Good Mornin' Hee-chan!" The braided boy's cheery voice reached Heero.

"It's over." Duo looked painfully confused, yet convinced it all meant something else. 

"What do you mean…" Duo sounded as if he was on the verge of tears, tears that he wouldn't let Heero see.

"What do you think I mean?" His voice was cold and dead.

"But… Heero… you can't mean that! Why would you… do this…?! Why?" It was like a pane of glass had shattered, it seemed as if there was a shattering sound in the air, and if there had been… it would have belonged to Duo's heart. "No… you can't… you can't mean that… Why, Heero? Why?!"

"For reasons that you wouldn't understand." He was sure as hell right! Duo didn't understand this and it hurt… but he could keep on going.

"Heero… I- I want you to know… that no matter this… or anything else." He stopped and swallowed the lump of heartache and the dismissed the cloud of awaiting tears in his eyes, "I… Duo Maxwell… will always love you. You can't cancel a feeling… you can't kill an emotion… you can just hide it, and pretend you're not hurt. You can't just try to forget that all of what you've gone through… because it won't work… so why bother… all you can do is pretend to forget. All you can do is live in a nightmare… you pretend is a daydream. You can't do anything about love… once it's found a home in you're heart." Heero wasn't sure if he was talking about himself, or this supposed 'Perfect Soldier'. 

"Duo… you just wouldn't understand any of my reasons." 

"But… what… what am I supposed to do now…?" Duo shook with sobs as Heero walked out of the room, almost fading, leaving the braided boy alone. "You were my life, Heero Yuy… you were my whole life…" His voice echoed into hall and reached the heart of the icy male, but didn't budge the way he looked or the decision he'd made... 

~~~~~~~~

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *cries* This was a sad chappy… but I need to continue with my plans… i.i I'm evil… *cries, sobs, blows nose loudly* Well, whad'ya think… even if this was really sad… I write a good chappy, ne? *wipes tears away* I worked at this one… and that there should be a plot… and I wanted to show a little more of Heero's feelings… er, um… I mean… 'imperfections'… *snickers* Though I must say, to spite my description of the machine thing… he's really a good **HUMAN**, it's just him who thinks otherwise… don't ya think? Well, Ja Ne! I love all you reviewing peeps! Thank you for the reviews that are and the ones that will be!

Tenshi-Usa


	9. The Trigger

Okies! Finally! Here's another chappy of At Gunpoint! Soooo… um… sorry this took so long to get up… it's just… oh.. I'll tell ya later… you probably want to hear the story now, huh?!

Disclaimer:: Um… this isn't mine… poopies! *sulks* So, don't sue me! Um… Sue's my middle name.

Warnings:: None… except… um… weird thoughts that Heero might actually LIKE RELENA! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Okay… let's just count that as horror… *snickers* (Oooo I like Snickers… very good candy bar! ^^; )

At Gunpoint

Chapter Nine: The Trigger

"And you are still my life, Hee-chan… but there's nothing I can do to find out why you're so much in denial of what we've been…" New tears formed in his eyes and the last parts didn't go as far as to reach Yuy's ears. He was despicable, yet Duo loved him with all the love a person could have; a love that not even Heero could brake. Though his heart still ached terribly at the thought of what had just happened. He had to go talk to him…. he had to…but, how could one actually talk to Heero? He would try to… as many times before, when it was only friendship he dared to seek. It was like it had all been his for a precious moment of his life; Heero, love, caring, and a warm heart, it had all been his to cherish. Now, in the blink of an eye, it was all gone, but his hope outlived his sorrow, and so he headed downstairs to try talking with the invincible one. 

What had gone wrong?! What were Heero's reasons for what had happened? Maybe he had found someone else… oh mercy… no… oh God no. Then again… maybe he had gotten scarred… no… Heero didn't get scarred. It must be another person… maybe… Releana! Oh God no… that wouldn't be humane… it would… it would be just what Heero wanted. There was his answer; it was over because Heero loved Releana. It was obviously the answer… had he been so blind as not to see it earlier…? But perhaps… he might have had a small crush on Duo and strayed a bit from his true objective. How could have been so stupid as to think that Heero was going to stay with him and protect him like it always ends up happening in the fairy-tales? How could he have been?! He was just too damn stupid! But… that didn't stop him from wanting Heero back and becoming even more determined to make the silent pilot his. Once he had become accustomed to tracing the outlines of his figure with his mind and each little shaded lock of hair that his hands had always longed to touch, to feel, to run through, and to inhale the smell of. It was all so short, what they had, it was all too short. It had gone by to fast. Way to fast for comfort. Suddenly a distinctly sharp image of Releana cut into his mind, reminding him that all his hopes were as good as dashed to pieces. Duo sighed and the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon drifted into his well-trained nose (trained to sniff food that is… *snickers* Now, that's Duo!). His stomach made a well-timed, on cue growl sat down at the table right next to Heero… the one he'd lost just minutes ago. Duo couldn't bring himself to look at the boy beside him. A tug in his aching heart made him feel sick to the stomach, though nothing cold stop him from eating, even if he poked his face with his fork five times before even getting any of it in his mouth. Duo ate one small serving of eggs and only two strips of bacon, and following his unusually small meal, he proceeded to put his head in his crossed arms that lay on the table in front of him. Quatre across the table from him, mimicked his actions and looked worried. Good old Quatre… always worried about others, never his own well-being. 

"Are you alright, Duo? You want to go some where to talk?" How nice… but he should really stay right here.

"No… it's alright." Heero noticed the conversation and shot a glare at Duo. "What?!" The braided boy exclaimed, almost at the point of insanity. "This morning has been hell. You could at least tell me your damn reasons! You know, the reasons 'I just wouldn't understand'!" By now, paining tears were falling down Duo's flushed cheeks and as he was getting up he grabbed the nearest item and threw it miscellaneously, hopping it would hit Heero. "I love you… don't you get it?!" It hurt, all of the feelings that Duo had built up for the longest time, ever since he could remember clearly, about anyone, it was all in one focus, it was all desperately crying out that this was the biggest feeling in there, that he was in love. Love: a glorious, yet immensely wretched feeling… the most twisted of all emotions. "Ever since I met you … I've tried to get you to notice me… to show me that you could feel… you did that yesterday- But now… it's like I'm going out of it all over again, like non of it happened… though it was too real to have not happened…" Duo chocked back a sob. He had never cried in front of the others before, but he was just too miserable to care anymore. Heero glared at him, growling as he did so, before whipping out his magic disappearing, reappearing gun and pressing it into Duo's chest. This time, Heero knew who it was, and was doing so on purpose. "Hee… Heero…" Duo managed in confused fear and astonishment.

"Don't think I'll even hesitate to kill you." His steely eyes hardened and firmly locked with Duo's surprised, red, swollen, tear-filled orbs. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei just stood afraid to move or else Heero would shoot. The barrel was directly over Duo's quickly beating and completely in love heart. 

"I… know, Hee-chan…" Duo whispered hoarsely. He knew well that Heero would pull the trigger any minute without a second thought. "I know…" Duo murmured again, as if trying to convince Heero he wasn't afraid of death, as he was death itself. Even now, Shinigami was completely lost with the looks and voice of the Perfect Soldier; yes, even now, at the brink of what could be a fatal injury by way of a bullet directly to the heart. And… yes, Duo was in mental pain, pain that no one else there could possibly comprehend; pain that was to deep to shake, and to strong to kill, but not determined enough to keep him from loving Heero. Loving Heero was about the only thing he really knew how to do without thinking, loving Heero was what kept him alive, what kept him breathing, what kept him from jumping off a bridge or slitting his writs. Duo's eyes clouded with foggy tears, "Aitesheru…" He paused, letting silent paining dew drops of unmanly saltwater carve their unwanted paths down his cheeks like skin-burning acid that scorched every second it was within contact of his face. Heero, in one swift, cruel movement, drew away the gun and pushed Duo back with a strong hand, making him fly back to crash on some fine china that broke when he fell onto it, cutting the bits of skin it could mange to find, and digging at the clothes he wore, as if begging to be welcomed into the bits of flesh that his outfit protected. Heero gave him one last glare before going out the garage door and out of the house, not to be back for at least and hour. Well, good riddens, some of our G-boy's might have said, but nothing could get Duo off of that shorthaired pilot. As he said before, 'I… Duo Maxwell… will always love you…' and Duo wasn't the type to go out on promises. He had meant every word he'd said to Heero that day. He was lonely. They had been happy together… hadn't they. Well, if Heero really loved Releana, then things will be as they are. There was always hope, hope that Heero would decide that Duo was right for him, and not that girl. Duo, rather, considered her an annoying bitch, even though she was practically queen of the Universe… he really thought that the whole thing should be a democracy, not a monarchy, but alas, he'd said it before, and he'd say it again, what will be will be. Now all he could do is hope that his Heero realized how much he meant to the braided baka. The longhaired male finally decided that he'd rather go upstairs and wallow in his misery than sit around here and do it. No sooner than he had sat down on his bed, had Quatre knocked politely in his very Quatre-like manner on the door to the room.

"Come on in…" The blond come in as instructed and seated himself beside his miserable comrade.

"May… may I ask what happened?" His eyes were wide with concern. "What happened to the two of you… why just yesterday you were arm in arm… and now-," He trailed off, it wasn't like he really needed to finish since they both knew what he meant.

"I myself don't really know. All I know is that when I got up this morning the first frickin' thing he said to me was 'It's Over'… Now I don't know what to do, it's like he hates me…" 

"Maybe you should try to find out what it is that's making him act this way, okay?" Duo nodded and Quatre smiled and left the room, sensing he'd done his job. "Just come back if you find anything out and want help again." As he left, Duo eyed the spot where his laptop was kept; there was a rather good chance. The braided boy turned his head away, ignoring the thoughts that entered, though his eyes continued to drift to Heero's laptop. He grew fed up and promised himself he'd try not to look at it, try not to break in… and he didn't. He didn't touch the thing for five whole days. All five days, Heero was gone. He would leave in the morning and not come back until at least midnight. It was torture to the poor braided male, and he couldn't stand it any longer. So on the sixth day he approached the lap with great stealth while a certain Perfect Soldier was away…

~~~~~~

Sooooooooooooooooooo?! Whadya think?!? This one took and especially long time and I'm terribly sorry. Two Big reasons. One being I had computer problems and another being I couldn't think of a good ending… or exactly how far to go… ya know? Well… another cliffy to get you're brains tickling…. ^^; And yes… I did have someone go jump off a cliff… guess who? Relena! ^^ Yea! Ahahahaha! I love Relena torture games… *grins* Oh and I played one at Go there! Ahahahahhahaha! ^^ You'll like the place! *grins broadly* Ah! It's fun to torture Relena…. *laughs evilly*

Tenshi-Usa


	10. She's Back

Okies! Here's chapter ten! The one that you've really wanted me to finish for a little while now! I hope you like! This is the Bash-Relena Chappy! I really hope you like!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing; I'm just fulfilling my stupid GW fantasies with this thing! Don't sue me, or my middle name!

Warnings: Um, this has Relena in it… Run! It's horribly UGLY! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

At Gunpoint

Chapter Ten: She's Back

Heero decided that he should go home early in the morning when he got wind that the ultimate Bitch, also known as Relena, was going to be in town. That alone sent him scuttling off into the house, after only being at the park he took refuge in every day for the past six mornings, afternoons, and evenings, for a short moment. After all it was safer to stay in one place rather than stay out in the open, and moving around to get the little food he needed. Unfortunately, that meant bad news to Duo who had been planning the night before that he'd begin hacking the next morning, namely the day that Heero ended up staying home for the most part. Though none of this ever stopped our Perfect Soldier from keeping as far away as he could get from Duo most of the day. Now it was evening and Duo sat sulking angrily in his own room, knowing that there was no way he would be able to do a thing while Heero was within seeing and shouting distance, meanwhile Heero sat working out his own problems silently within his own mind while sipping some of Quatre's tea, and boy was Quatre glad that someone besides he and Trowa was even drinking it for once. It was during this moment that the doorbell rang, and the ever board Heero, craving movement for once, got up to answer the damned thing, it's dinging quickly getting on his nerves as it rang at least three times before was able to get there. It was a horribly Heero-obsessed Queen-of-the-Universe that greeted him as he opened the door.

"Heero! It's so nice to see you again!" Her voice was like the unfamiliar, yet, horrifying sound of nails on a chalkboard to Heero. Something he didn't hear often, but a very annoying and unwanted sound. The Soldier's eyes narrowed and he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. 

"You." His glare was apparent. 

"Why, Heero… aren't you happy to see me?" She looked worried. Uck. If there was something that he couldn't stand was people who pretended that they knew every aspect of him and on the contrary didn't know a thing about him because they just wanted him to be how they thought of him. 

"Why should I be?" He glared once more at the prissed-up female that was a welcoming as a toothache. It was this particular conversation that caught the ear of a certain braided male and more or less dragged him by this ear to the open window. Duo looked down and saw the two of them, talking.

"Well… I would have thought that you might have… missed me." She looked like she would cry. Puh. Weak. Depending on Heero affection was like depending on a single pebble to support a three hundred pound man. 

"Let me make it clear for you. I spent the past few days away from here for certain personal reasons. Why do you think I stayed home today?" Relena looked confused. She began to wonder if that was a trick question. 

"Heero, I don't know… but-" She began in an innocent tone.

"Because I figured I'd have less chance of you finding me if I stayed in one spot. Namely here." Heero cut her off with a scowl. Duo, eavesdropping up above, couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Heero hadn't left him for Relena, then what-. "Go away."

"But… I- I don't understand?!? What do you mean?"

"Just what I said: Go away. Or are you too much of a baka to understand?"

"Why… I… why, Heero?!?" Spoiled brat.

"Because you mean nothing to me. Because I think you're just an annoying bitch." Relena gasped.

"You… you can't mean that… no…" Her eyes were abnormally wide and disturbingly sad. 

"Well, stop gawking and get the hell out of here. You think you've made my life any easier?!" Does that mean it was hard before; does that mean that it was hard for Heero to avoid Duo before? If it did…

"I… I suppose I'll go." With a gulp of held in tears, she left in her disgustingly over-flourished white limo and cruised out of sight. (Consider the Relena, BASHED! ^^) A sigh of relief was let out from the shorthaired boy's mouth, moderately happy to be rid the female. Duo just stood, shocked and half-overjoyed at the window, not knowing weather or not to squeal in happiness or sit down to sort it all out. The second option seemed a little more ethical. None of it seemed to add up. 

Heero left Duo + Heero really hating Relena = no logical answer

All Duo knew was that all of it had a big chance of lying in that damned laptop. Now he just needed the time to hack. If Heero left the next day like usual, he would be able to get into the files. Oh, but he wished so much that he could know the answer to this enigma. Heero. That's what Heero was: a puzzle wrapped in an enigma. None of him made sense, but it just made Duo love the stiff more. I mean it's like every mystery that appeared as a part of Heero was a shed of bait that was constantly wagged in front of Duo's face, teasing and tickling his brain. None of it made sense, but man, it was fun chasing him, not to mention the view from behind. (*giggles* Ah… and a fine **ass**et that is! ^^; I love this!) 

Meanwhile, while Duo continued to figure things out, Heero went back into the house and sat back down at the table to continue sipping his tea, his own mind buzzing with personal thoughts. What could he do to keep away from Duo this time? There was no avoiding him here, at home. 

"I think I'll go out for a little bit." With that he got up. There was no need to stay in and all cooped up when there was no long a Relena to fear, when he'd already dealt with 'it'. He hopped in his car; yes, he had a car and drove to the only place he knew that Relena would never go. He found himself at just the place: the Karaoke Bar.

~~~~~~~

Soooooooooo? Whadya think?! Sorry this took a while, I'm kind of out of it, so that's one reason this chappy is so short… *looks embarrassed* The thing is, I've to this plot, it's just that I can't put it all down on paper sometimes, ya know?! Well, please tell me what you thought of my Relena-Bashing chappy! ^^ *grins*

Tenshi-Usa


	11. The Unknown Hacker

Okies! Here's another one of those chapters! Oh and MarieG! I met you're stupid deadline, happy? *grins* I hope you all love this chappy! ^^;

Disclaimer:: There is a number of things that I do not own! Gundam Wing, and Denny's happen to be two of them in this fic! Don't sue my middle name! _

Warnings:: Hacking, cuteness, hinting fluffiness, and Duo's scheming! ^^;

At Gunpoint

Chapter Eleven: The Unknown Hacker

Heero awoke the next morning leaning up against the wall of the Karaoke bar where he'd fallen asleep the night before and stretched. He was glad not to be home and made his way to the park, where his tree, that is, the tree he had sat in for about six days at the park, awaited him. He shot a couple of drunken idiots to his right a death glare, sending them away as quickly as possible. Heero's stomach grumbled, making him realize that he hadn't eating since the morning before. So he dipped into a dinner that was close by, called by the almost famous name of 'Denny's'. He couldn't believe that the bitch had actually found him the other night.

"What has she got? Trackers on me?!?" He mumbled under his breath and snorted, making a bit of his bangs rise up for a second.

"Are you ready to order, Sir?" A female voice asked. The waitress. Heero looked up, examining the black-haired girl in the apron. He almost let out a positive grunt but remembered that the girl wouldn't understand his mumblings.

"Yeah." He finally answered.

"What will it be, Sir?" She seemed so formal, it was almost funny, but Heero, of all people wouldn't laugh.

"I'll just take a small Morning Egg Muffin and some coffee."

"Okay! Now it'll just be bit and I'll be out with you're order." The black-haired female turned and merrily made her way into the kitchen as if she was the happiest person on the face of earth. Heero smirked. Happiness seemed so cheep, that is, for real people. Happiness didn't exist for Heero Yuy, though he could have enjoyed life quite happily with Duo at his side… no! No! Stop thinking of that! {{Awwwww! Come on! You know that's not you at all!}} Like hell it wasn't. The voice had ceased to persuade him since the he had decided not to be with Duo. Maybe he had made a mistake… no. It couldn't be a mistake if it helped him complete his mission. He had to get rid of those damned feelings…

Back at home, Duo was already up, and eating breakfast with a thoughtful look on his face, as if he had to think of something to say. The braided boy looked across the table at Quatre, who looked as worried as ever about him.

"Why do you think he did that?" He blurted while chewing on a piece of toast.

"Well… sometimes Heero does things, I'm sure he didn't mean it." The blond gave him a tentative smile, pretending that everything would be all right, that everything **was** all right. Yeah, right. Duo put his toast down, just smiling back, trying to put on his usual mask so that no one was worried.

"Yeah. You're probably right Q-man." Duo forced a grin. How it hurt to smile when it felt like you'd die any minute. It hurt like hell. "I think I'll go up stairs for a while."

"It might do you a bit of good to rest." Trowa spoke for the first time today. Well, he was just as silent as Heero, maybe a little less. Duo grinned his fake grin again, knowing all the while that he was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed him. He walked slowly up the stairs, leaving his unfinished toast behind. He hadn't gotten as much sleep as he would of liked, but it was enough to keep him awake and thinking, while the lack made him weary. The door opened with its' same old creek, annoying, yet still every bit as welcoming as the sight of the laptop, then he closed the door as he was inside the room now. His hands grabbed the computer, set upon the desk, and opened it. The longhaired boy took a deep breath. He pressed the power button and a window popped up.

"Password Please," Chimed the computer in a female voice. Wow. A password to turn the darn thing on! Duo's arm accidentally hit the enter button and the computer started up.

"Wow. That was easy. No password. Heh." The longhaired brunette chuckled. That was pretty weird, but smart, if you get it that is. I mean, you could spend hours typing passwords and not get a thing, because that's exactly it. The password was nothing at all. "I'm sure that he wouldn't use the same thing twice though…" He looked at the desktop. There was a folder that was labeled, 'Private'. "Bingo!" He double clicked on it in his excitement and another password window popped up, chiming the, 'Password Please', phrase again. "Let me see…" Duo hummed to himself. It would probably be something in Japanese. "I know!" The longhaired boy typed in the Perfect Soldier's favored nickname for him. B-A-K-A. Baka. Idiot, only Japanese style. He pressed enter and to his surprise and glee, it was the right one. The folder automatically opened up a program and another password window.

"Man, talk about tight security…" Duo drifted off in his statement, trying to think of what other password he could write. He tried numerous ones, and got logged out of the folder and the program six times before he got the right password. He finally made it into the program. Every single password was a different one. Heero sure didn't want anyone in his business. He must have forgotten how skilled Duo was in hacking. He scrolled down the word document and finally saw some words halfway down the page, all it seemed to be was a report, so he moved down a little farther. What he found was extraordinary; Heero Yuy had a Journal; very hard to believe. His eyes fell to the most recent entry, as it was the last one and marked, _drunkard3-31byperfectionexperiment19278_. His eyes fell one the words below:

_Violet eyes like that are always strange when that Baka's drunk. Sometimes I feel like slapping hime back to his senses. Wait? 'Sometimes I feel'… Do I?_

Of course he did… It wasn't even a question. All humans felt. Heero was a human. Whether or not he agreed on it.

_ After all, I'm just a perfection experiment gone wrong. I was just bread to kill, and the blood of countless men covers my guilty, soiled hands, though I don't feel and ounce of remorse for the lives I've taken._

He wasn't just an experiment. He was a unique person… a completely beautiful and breath-taking guy.

_ He… sat on my lap last night, then went out like a light on his bed. You know I've held lots of guns before and pulled the trigger, taking the life of a man. Killing is easy, but… can the Perfect Soldier… love?_

Yes… of course! Why wouldn't he be able to love?!?

_ Or is it to hard to feel when I've been trained against such sentiments. Feelings, emotions, are nothing but a weakness; no soldier is perfect or complete with them. For they can be a fighter's downfall… his soft spot… his weakness… the thing he needs desperately to her rid of… and I will destroy every trace of this feeling… this weakness. For this is a mission I just now accepted, and nothing can stop Heero Yuy from, completing a mission._

_End Transmission…_

_PerfectionExperiment19278_

For a moment Duo just sat there, eyes wide staring at the screen as if he had seen a ghost. It was the answer. Right there. He was avoiding Duo because he was trying to complete a mission, because he was confused and scared with all these new feelings that he thought of as weaknesses. Well, Duo would stop him from completing this mission, that night when Heero came home. Surprise was the best element. In the mean time, he should got off Heero's computer so that it wouldn't be obvious what he had done. Duo felt a little dirty, but he had gotten his answer. So instead of musing over the simple facts of what he had just read, Duo got to work, planning out what he would do that night…

~~~~~~~~

Sooooooooooooooo?! Whadya think?! Do you wonder what Duo's scheming? I know! *grins* But you'll have to wait a little while since I might have some delays! Oh and in case you haven't noticed, this is another really fun cliffy! Three in one story! Now that's cool! ^^; It's also kinda mean, but…oh well! ^^; I also want to thank all those reviewers out there! I love you all mucho much! I also hope you loved this chappy! 

Tenshi-Usa


	12. Mission Worth Failing

Okies! I'm really, really, really sorry this took so long to get up, it's just I didn't know what to put for this, considering it's pretty much the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this even though it's incredibly late for my chapter postings.

Disclaimer: Believe me… you would know it if I owned Gundam Wing… considering I would change the fact that Relena ever existed! ^^

Warnings: Duo in a weird mood, Fluff, Sap, cuteness, things suggesting lemon… ehehehehehe…

At Gunpoint

Chapter Twelve: Mission Worth Failing

The night now was cool and calming and a shorthaired brunette almost lingered in the darkness, but he reluctantly leapt from his high, comfortable seat in the tree. It was to be like every other night; he'd have to face going home. Though the thought of sleeping in his bed this time was a little more welcome than he'd had in the past seven days. Meanwhile, during Heero's walk home, Duo was wide-awake, waiting for the beautiful brunette to return from his hiding. He'd taken a long nap during the day so that he could stay awake, plus he couldn't fall asleep if he tried with his evil thoughts on the plan he had formulated. Duo sighed. His Perfect Soldier should be home anytime now… anytime- and the longhaired boy nervously brushed his hair, as it was out of his usual braid. This would work. This had to work… it just had to. There was a small creak of the outside door downstairs and Duo put down his brush and sat on the end of his bed, facing away from the door. Everything was ready… this had to work, he couldn't mess this one up.

The first thing Heero saw when he was opening the door to his and Duo's shared room was a longhaired brown lump sitting, turned away from him on the bed. He proceeded to the lump with caution in his step, not sure if he should be liking this or not… seeing as Duo's hair when down had some sort of effect on him and his fingers practically burned to touch the long silky locks of hair.

"Do you always come home this late Hee-chan…?" The longhaired brunette turned and looked at Heero, an eeriness in his voice that hadn't yet been heard before with the ears of the other boy. Even his smile seemed disturbing, as he looked the Perfect Soldier in the eyes, almost swallowing him in his own deep blue orbs. Heero started to back away, but before he knew it, the only thing behind him was the end of the bed and he fell over onto it, almost afraid as Duo approached him. It was like he was frozen, and there was nothing he could do to defrost himself. So Heero closed his eyes tightly for a moment, to set his jaw hard and conjure up the best glare in the history of Heero Glares. Then he opened his eyes and glared just as Duo slipped his arms around his slim waist and climbed over on top of him. Even the glare of the century didn't stop Duo. For once… **he** wasn't going to fail a mission… it was something he had his mind set on completely. The longhaired male's lips found and enveloped the lips of the other boy. Heero almost lost it, he almost did… but his stupid need to complete his mission got in the way again and he pulled out his gun, aiming it at Duo's chest during the kiss. Duo, feeling this, broke from bliss and with his left hand, grabbed the barrel of the gun, having not taken his eyes off the Perfect Soldier even once.

"Omae O Koruso…" Heero threatened, but the Deathscythe Pilot paid no heed. He fought for the gun and tore it from Heero's grip, opening a part of it so that all of the bullets fell out effortlessly on the floor. He then tossed the gun aside and leaned in close.

"You may think I'm insane Hee-chan… but I'm not…" Heero looked helpless and bemused, like a small child caught in a never-ending war, "I… know about the mission you've made of trying to get rid of you're feelings… it's hard to believe that you thought I couldn't hack into that system… but it did nothing but good… Hee-chan- I love you and I'm willing to **make** you fail a mission if it means I can keep you… just this once…" Duo's soft lips brushed Heero's neck and it made a chill trail down his spine.

"No. I-I…" He stuttered, just trying to get the words out… his last words of protest.

"You what? You can't fail a mission? For once… just forget about missions and everything else that goes with them…" Duo breathed into the shorthaired brunette's ear, sending another shiver down his back. It was hard to refuse and offer like that… extremely hard. 

"Y-you read it?!?" Now Heero was just fighting against giving in. "M-my Journ-nal?!?"

Duo looked down at the other male and spoke once more louder, but in a softer, kinder tone. "Like I said… it did nothing but good… and I only read one entry… the last one I believe… maybe there were a few more after that but… the point is… I know that you have feelings for me… and I know what's going on. Now… promise me that you won't ever hide such things from me again… as long as you live." By now, Duo's long brushed hair had fallen about his shoulders and now it lay sprawled upon Heero's chest and the longhaired boy leaned down for a kiss, though just before his lips met the Perfect Soldier's Duo could have sworn he heard a soft, barely auditable, "I promise". Though he had won the battle, didn't mean he'd won the war. Duo took in the kiss and pleaded with his eyes for Heero's hands to hold him and his arms did so, fingers dragging though the long chocolate-brown hair. Finally when they parted, Duo decided to speak, "Do you know how long I've wanted this? For you to make me yours?" There was no response as the longhaired pilot gently pulled Heero's emerald tank top over his messy head of deep brown hair. He wasn't sure if this was too much or not… but he wasn't going to argue. 

*****

Heero felt Duo's soft longhaired head rest against his bare chest. Both lay, covered in black sheets and nothing else. Love was theirs to cherish. They had become each other's. Duo was right. Maybe… maybe Heero could love. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all: to fail a mission. A soft, but hearable sigh emitted from Duo as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Hee-chan… never leave me…" The not-so-perfect soldier smiled down at the longhaired boy. It was hard to believe that not long ago, Heero had been afraid and on a mission to stay away from Duo; to stay away from his feelings. Maybe it really wasn't so bad… to be weak… to need someone. Maybe, just maybe, there's a person for everyone. A weakness, a downfall, a life. Heero ran his hand though the long hair of his lover who snuggled closer at the touch. The shorthaired brunette sighed, content for once with less that completing his mission.

"Aishiteru, Duo… and I'm right here…" Perhaps… some missions… or at least this one, were worth failing. Yes, he'd say that this was a mission worth failing.

~~~~~~

Ah… so I wasn't brave enough to make a lemon! Oh well… all the better for you peeps, because all of those perverted minds out there can think up your own scenes! And all of you poor innocent peeps can just stick with what I've got here! I hope you liked this story! This is pretty much the last chappy, unless you people REALLY want an epilogue… I'm afraid that At Gunpoint is done. I might make a sequel. Welp! Thankees to all my reviewers and I love you all! Even the perverts! ^^ I want to thank you for keeping me inspired and being patient when I couldn't think of things too fast! In general, I would like to thank my public! No wait… actually, I would like to thank Duo & Heero's public! ^^ Ja!

Tenshi-Usa


End file.
